Slight Hope
by Lovelife05
Summary: Quick one-shot. Just a different take on how Piper found out Chris was her son.


**A/N: I know this is really short but the idea just come to me and i thought i had to write it. I adore charmed and Chris. I own nothing. x**

"Chris, will you please just calm down!" Paige shouted to her nephew. She still couldn't believe she was going to have another nephew, she was so proud to call him her nephew, she had only known him three months yet she could see how loyal he was to the family and how much he adored each and every one of them, excluding his father but from what he told her, he wasn't around enough to be called family. When he replied he looked at her with his crystal green eyes wide with worry.

"How can I stay calm Aunt Paige when there is a chance I won't even be conceived and it's my fault, that's great I stopped my own conception, how could I be so fucking stupid? I'm not going to be born, Wyatt's going to turn evil and I won't be able to save him, my brother because I stopped my own god damned conception!" Chris ranted on, he noticed his Aunt wasn't replying, he glanced down at her with curiosity in his eyes, she usually would still be trying to calm him down by now. He remembered that day when he thought his cousin Henry would die after one of Wyatt's demons attacked him. She had been the longest charmed one to survive; she even helped with the resistance after her sisters were killed. She wasn't looking at him; she was looking over his shoulder. Slowly he turned around to see what she was staring at. There stood his mother frozen with shock and confusion, he didn't understand what was wrong at first, he was about to ask when it hit him. She had heard the conversation. He had called Paige, Aunt Paige and she had heard him call Wyatt his brother. She knew. This is what he feared. He feared he'd be rejected by her, he feared she wouldn't believe him and say he was making it up and throw him out, again, but what he feared the most was her accepting him, he feared he'd get close to her like he use to be just to lose her again. He couldn't, a part of him had been ripped out when he held his mothers dying body in his arms.

Piper stared wide eyed at him, it couldn't be yet as she continued looking she could see the Halliwell features, he had her dark hair and he had a strange resemblance to Prue. Wyatt's brother, no Wyatt's little brother. Her son, she couldn't believe it, her son has been staying with them for three months and she didn't see it, even if the obvious Halliwell looks weren't there, his stubbornness should have been enough. She could see so much of herself within him. She was filed with love and sympathy for her little boy who said he had grown up without a family, he lived in a dark world were his own brother tried to kill him, then that sympathy turned to worry and frustration when she realized something. In an attempt to break the tension and hide her own confusion, she joked.

"You haven't been conceived yet? And by the tone of your voice means you have to be conceived soon? Oh God what can I do just shout Leo down here for a quickie?" Chris cringed when his mother said this, "Mom, I really didn't need to hear that" he whined, Piper was stood shocked. He called her mum, it had only been five minutes knowing he was her son but she felt such pride and joy in just that one word, them three simply letters. "You're my son?" was all she could say, he simply nodded his head. She hesitantly took a step forward, then another. Suddenly she was right in front of her son, he had his eyes facing the floor and his brown locks were covering his face. Slowly she brought her hand up to tuck his hair behind his ears. He looked up and they stared at each other for what seemed like hours. Without warning she pulled him into a hug and rested her head on his chest, he stiffened but slowly brought his arms up to hug her back. The last time he held her she was cold and lifeless now she was warm and loving. He knew he'd hurt when he had to leave her again but for the first time in six years he had slight hope that he could save Wyatt and go back to a future where he had his mother and brother.


End file.
